enigmammtfandomcom-20200213-history
Enigma
Lucas Steven Harder (born June 14, 2001, age 17), known by his YouTube username, Enigma, is an American Nintendo YouTuber who plays games and talks about games. YouTube History Enigma joined YouTube on July 11, 2014 and has started creating videos that same day. He was not really a successful YouTuber and Enigma has stated countless of times in his YouTube videos that he hates his older videos because he thinks of them as very "cringey". Enigma's first video, SO MEET MY LITTLE SISTER=JAYLYN has garnered over 700+ views which to Enigma's point of view, is surprising to him. Since then, his channel has vastly improved over the years and is now a pretty frequent uploader who sticks to what he says most of the time. Enigma tries to do what is best for his channel and his fans. Popularity 2014-2015 has been Enigma's worst years of his channel and to his opinion, he started improving by around 2016. Which seems to be the case since this was the year he uploaded his most popular video on his channel, Toy Story 1995 Full Movie Reversed. That video hit like 7,000 views by the end of the week that video was uploaded. Before that, Enigma has been doing reversals on his channel since August 2016. They have been some of his most popular videos he has ever made. He has been reversing episodes of SpongeBob and other shows. These videos have since been taken down by Enigma due to multiple claims by Viacom and even gaining some copyright strikes, and he thought the reversals got old after a while and just not interesting anymore. And that was not the direction he wanted to take his channel in. However, he has only kept just a few reversals like the Toy Story and Violette1ST ect. videos on his channel. Types Of Videos Nintendo Enigma is on the Nintendo team, whereas Mine My Thoughts is on the Microsoft team. So that means that Enigma makes Nintendo-only content and a little Sony. However, he has promised to never make a Microsoft video on his channel at all. Enigma posts Discussions, Theories, and other things related to Nintendo. Moveset Mondays Moveset Mondays is a new series on his channel that launched on April 2, 2018. Its basically about him talking about a potential newcomer for the newest Smash game, and thinking of a moveset for that character. Updates Very frequently, Enigma seems to have a habit of updating his viewers a lot. He is known for not sticking to what the updates are about, though very recently, he has been starting to go by what he says in the updates. The updates regard anything small coming to the channel. Shoutouts He likes to give shoutouts to some of his friend's YouTube channels, as he has for three of his friends. However, he doesn't really do shoutout videos anymore, but he is open to anymore shoutouts people want to see Enigma Directs Enigma Directs are extremely rare videos as he only uploads one once every year. He only has two videos for the series, however does have some ideas for his channel in 2019 saved for that Enigma Direct. These videos are similar to updates except are much larger content that is coming to the channel Cancelled Video Series Beta Fridays Beta Fridays was a series on his channel that was planned to have videos for the series once every Friday. However, in an update video on Enigma's channel he has stated that Beta Fridays would discontinue due to too much hard work and school and home-related stuff that got in the way. This series has since been succeeded by Moveset Mondays. Trivia *Enigma's favorite video game of all time is Super Mario 64. *Enigma loves Nintendo. *Enigma has autism and ADHD. *Enigma has stated that he hates his older videos, but keeps them anyways due to "YouTube History" *Enigma has been called gay by a teacher aide of his when he was in 7TH Grade Category:YouTubers Category:Nintendo Category:Enigma Category:People Category:YouTuber that joined in 2014